


The Gathering

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gathering at the house of Elrond and everyone is invited. Elrond introduces his half daughter to the rest of the council.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The Gathering  
  
Narrator- A gathering at the house of Elrond and everyone is invited.  
  
Written By Bubbles  
Edited By zoesurfergirl  
  
Elrond- You are all here today because I would like you to meet someone.  
Narrator- A beautiful young elf comes down the steps  
Elrond- This is my long lost daughter.  
Arwen- And you didn't tell me!  
Elrond- It's only your half sister oops!  
Arwen- Then who is the mother?  
Elrond- Don't get all questiony! Okay I'll admit I cheated on your mother. I'll tell her I'm sorry when she gets back from were ever she went. Where did she go anyway?  
Arwen- She's dead you fool.  
Elrond- What? When? How?…. Who?  
Arwen- I'm leaving. (No good-bye or anything)   
Arwen-*turns to Aragorn* Are you coming?  
Narrator- Arwen noticed that all the boys are staring at the new girl including Gandalf. Arwen leaves without Aragorn.   
Vanessa- Hi  
All the boys- Hey,   
Hi, what's up?   
What are you doing tonight?   
Can I have your phone number?  
Galadriel- I can't take it any longer! I'm the mother.  
Gandalf- * thinking* (Elrond+ Galadriel = I am crazy)   
Gandalf- Galadriel how could you? After all we've been through.  
Galadriel- I've moved on Gandalf the Grey  
Gandalf- Am Gandalf the White. White not Grey!! Get it right, woman!!  
Galadriel- Oh, like that's a step up.  
Gimli- Lets just have his head and jigy wit it   
Gandalf- Not if I get yours first  
Frodo- I can't argue with them because they put the script in their own words.  
Narrator- All except Aragorn and Vanessa start cursing and yelling in their own languages.  
Aragorn- Hey I'm Aragorn…  
Vanessa- Son of Arathor…I know  
Legolas- And Isidur's heir  
Vanessa- Wow! Really!  
Narrator- All of a sudden Vanessa jumps into Aragorn's arms and they start making out.  
Legolas- Get a room  
Aragorn- Done! Done! And Done!  
Legolas- Not you two, I meant Gollum and that ring of his.  
Frodo- Oh no my Ring, My Precious. Give it back!  
Gollum- No it's my Preciousss!!!  
Frodo and Gollum- It's our precious!  
Aragorn- That ring may be your guys' precious, but Vanessa is my precious.  
Gimli- What about Arwen?  
Aragorn-Who?  
Narrator- Two little hobbits enter the house from the east.  
Pippin- I wonder what kind of gathering this is. Maybe it's a food gathering  
Merry- I doubt it Pip. But why in the middle Earth is everyone fighting?  
Pippin- I don't know but let us join the feast  
Merry- You're hopeless


End file.
